Misconceptions
by potterluverella
Summary: James loves Lily, but Lily hates James or does she? A story of Lily and James realizing their love, with a little help from the one and only Sirius Black. LxJ AN:there will be no Peter because i hate him! Please R
1. Chapter 1: Hatred

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this! It's my first fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: These Characters and this world come from the mind of J.K. Rowling

* * *

Lily's Diary

Hate. Strong, fiery, passionate hate. That is the only way I can describe my feelings for James Potter. Unfortunately, that stupid prat has been trying to convince me otherwise since the first time he laid his eyes on me during our first year. He is always saying stupid things like "Hey Evans! Nice shirt. Take it off." or asking me out every five minutes. I think I have probably used every possible way there is to blow him off by now, but the boy just can't take a hint. (Or a direct suggestion for that matter.)

It's not only his persistence that annoys me. Everything about him makes my hair stand on end, my skin crawl, and my fists clench in order to resist the urge to hit him in his big head.

I hate the stupid way he acts. He has an ego so big that I don't see how he would expect me to be in the same room as him if by some miracle he were to convince me to date him.

And his stupid friends. Why must they always be with him? Whether it's Black away from the broom closet where he spends so much time, Pettigrew trying to get some attention by following him, or Lupin with his nose constantly in a book, he always has at least one of his fellow Marauders with him. Of course, I still don't see why they have to have a name for their little band of egotistical prats. (I should mention that Lupin is not a prat. I sometimes wonder why he even is friends.) I mean, it's not as though my three best friends and I have to label ourselves. It's just the fact that girls are so much more mature than boys.

Since we met on the train, Rose and I have been best friends. We met violet later that day at the feast and then Emily as soon as we moved into our dormitory. Ever since then, we have always told each other everything and been more like sisters than best friends.

Rose is the beauty of the group. She's tall and slim with straight golden hair, falling to her waist and blue green eyes. She has every guy in school chasing her.

Violet is the quiet one. She's always just in for the ride, whatever it may be. She is short, though still beautiful. She has shoulder length ebony hair and chestnut brown eyes. She's the one we all act as a mother to.

Emily, however, is the typical ditzy blond. She is always hyper and bouncy. She can get anything she wants out of us by merely looking at us with her big blue eyes. She keeps everyone around her in a good mood.

I don't see how I can compare to my friends. I'm always the mother in the group. My mind is constantly in a book or thinking about my homework (as well as my plans to murder Potter.) My auburn hair has gentle curls and is shiny, I guess, but I wish it were straight and amazing like Rose's. My eyes are the only part I really like about myself. That's the only part of me I would want to pass onto my kids someday. They are emerald green and almond shaped. I really wish I _could_ live up to the beauty of my friends.

Crap…Potter just got back to the dormitory we are forced to share ad the head boy and girl of the school. I really don't see why Dumbledore would make that arrogant toerag head boy.

I don't think I could survive living with him if it weren't for the fact that I got to bring my best friends with me. The only problem of this is that the _Marauders _live here as well. Bugger…he's walking this way. I better stop writing before he steals this. I really do loathe that boy.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! Please R& R! 


	2. Chapter 2: Encounters

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still not mine

* * *

Lily's Diary

I can't take this anymore. If I have another encounter with Potter I think I'm going to blow his face off with my wand.

Today I was walking out of Ancient Runes with Remus (none of my friends would take the class with me) and we were just casually talking. I really do like Remus when he's away from the prats he calls his friends. That, however, is the problem

As we walked, talking about the heap of homework we had been assigned, Potter and Black came strutting up the hallway towards us. I swear, they act like they should be in the movie_ Grease_ or something (minus the leather and plus the robes and ties.)

I tried to hide my face, hoping in vain that  
Potter hadn't noticed me and would just let me pass. It didn't happen. Potter saw me and his eyes lit up.

I turned and tried to walk in the other direction, but Potter ran to catch up to me, leaving Remus and Black standing there, waiting for the rejection their friend was inevitably going to endure.

"Hey, Evans!" I heard Potter call as he walked up behind me, grabbing my shoulder and wheeling me around to face him. Wow he's tall. And rather fit –crap-no-I loathe him. He's hideous and arrogant.

"What, Potter?" I replied, my voice dripping with irritation.

"Listen, Evans. Don't turn me down until you hear me out. Evans-Lily, you are the most beautiful intelligent girl I've ever met. I can't make myself stop thinking about you."

"It's true…he hasn't shut up about you since first year. It's rather annoying, really…" added Black.

"Shut up, Padfoot!" Potter snapped at Black. He then turned back to me and started again. "I love you, Lily! You are the only girl I have ever wanted to be with. I cannot be happy until you have given me a chance to show this to you."

I had no idea what to say to that. How could I respond? It was so sweet…no…I mean sickening and such a lie. He probably just wanted to shag me then dump me because I was the one girl who would never give him the time of day.

Finally, I exploded at him. "Potter, you are such an arrogant prat! How dare you try to convince me of that rubbish! You don't even _know_ me! I don't see how you could possibly believe that you actually love me. I HATE you!_ I _won't be happy until you give up on this fantasy of yours and leave me the bloody hell alone!"

He just stared at me. He looked like he was about to cry. (He looks so hot when he's sad…bloody hell…why do I keep saying things like that! He's James Potter! I hate him with every fiber of my being!)He just slumped back to his friends like a puppy who's been kicked and started walking away. Lupin and Black both shot me glares that seemed to tell me to go die then jogged to catch up with James who had already made his way around the corner.

I don't feel guilty about what I did to James—I mean Potter. He had it coming. I don't see why he won't just give up and leave me alone. Potter just needs to get a bloody life!

James's Journal

Why does Lily have to be so stubborn? I know that she's in love with me, but she just won't admit it. Why does she have to be so bloody proud?

Sirius and Remus think that she's just pretending to hate me to cover up her real emotions. I used to believe them, but now I'm pretty sure that this is actually a load of rubbish.

I know that I love her and I told her this today. She, however, completely shot me down and told me that the only way for her to be happy is for me to leave her alone.

Well. I'll do one better. I'll never bother her or even talk to her again. I'll accept the offer of another girl. I'll break my own heart in order to see her happy.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope everyone liked if it. If people are interested, i'll post the next chapter here it the next couple of days. Review! 


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

Lily's Diary

Bloody hell! I can't believe this. It's been three days since my encounter with James-I mean Potter-and he hasn't spoken to me since. The problem is that I kind of miss him. My friends think that I might actually _love_ him.

Last night we were sitting in our dormitory talking when I told them about what I had said to Potter. They all turned and exchanged glances.

"What?" I demanded from them, trying to figure out what the weird looks were all about.

Rose was the one who finally spoke. "Well, Potter is kind of dating Morgan Chang. We figured you already knew." That's good. He apparently bounces back quickly. Besides, he probably just needed a good snogging. Everyone knows that Morgan is the school slut. She'd date anything with testosterone (or maybe without, but I'm not sure about that part.)

"Why would you even think that I would care?" I asked them. They looked at each other again, waiting for someone to step up and answer.

What they were trying to say finally clicked with me. "Do you think that I like Potter or something?"

"Um…well…it's more that you're in love with him, actually." stated Emily, quickly dodging the elbow that Rose tried to push into her side. Now it was my turn to glare at them.

"You are all delusional!" I spat at them.

"Lily, do you seriously believe that if you did hate James, you would be this defensive?" replied Rose.

"It's true, Lily." added Violet. "The fact that you try so hard to prove that you hate him, really shows that you're in love with him."

"No!" I yelled. "No, no, no, no, no! I can't! He's James Potter! I can't love him!" I couldn't believe this. The problem isn't that they were trying to say I love him. The problem is that they are completely right! _I AM IN LOVE WITH JAMES POTTER!_

* * *

Author's Note: I hope everyone likes this. I'll post the next chapter once i have at least five reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated in forever! Here's my new chapter. Hopefully everyone likes it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Lily's Diary

Mwahaha! We have a plan! Sorry, that was mildly weird, but I'm way too happy to act sane.

Once I had finally admitted that I love—cringe—James (it's so weird saying his first name—he's always been Potter to me), my friends and I had to come up with a way for me to make him want me again. The only logical thing to do is to make him jealous. And the only way to do that is to date someone else—preferably on of his best friends.

This is why I went to talk to Black: to make a deal. I really hate being this desperate, but I'll have to live. So, we called a meeting with Sirius in his dormitory while James was gone.

I walked in and had to stifle a laugh. Black had dimmed the lights and was sitting in a chair with the back turned to me. When he turned around, he was stroking a white, fluffy, stuffed cat and wearing a pin-striped suit with a matching hat pulled down over his eyes. He is so bloody daft!

He started talking in a stupid accent. "You come to me on this the day of…"

"Be Serious, Black!" I interrupted him. The whole mafia thing was getting a little too over the top.

"But, Lily, I am Sirius." He replied. He's such a smartass sometimes. "Now, what did you want to ask me about?" he asked, sounding sincerely curious.

"Well…" I started, now feeling slightly nervous about trusting Black to help me. "Ilovejamesandiwanttopretendtodateyoutomakehimjealous." I said, saying all of my words so fast that he couldn't have possibly caught a word I said.

Black raised an eyebrow at me. "What was that? I didn't get a word you just said."

I took a deep breath and started to speak again, more slowly this time. "Well, I realized a few days ago that James has been right all along. I really am in love with him. The problem is that I'm too late. He's over me and dating someone else. The favor I need to ask from you is that I want to make James jealous and if I pretend to date you…" I trailed off, letting him think about it.

"That would drive James insane. He would definitely find a way to win you." He said, more to himself than to me. "I'm in! Starting now, I'm your boyfriend…at least as far as everyone in the school is concerned."

I can't believe I've resorted to this. I'm dating Black and in love with Potter. What is this world coming to?

My friends found this plan absolutely genius (as well as slightly appalling). They were waiting up for me when I returned to the dormitory and forced me to recount every detail of my meeting with Black. Once I'd finished, they were all staring at me funny. I couldn't help but wonder if I had something in my teeth or had grown another head or something like that.

As always, Rose was the first one to comment. "This is so weird. I can't believe you're getting so attached to the Marauders."

"That's not really it." I replied. "Things change…and so do people. Of course, apparently I've been in love with James all along, so I haven't really changed even though I'm pretty sure he has. I can't help but wonder if the changes are for me."

"I'm sorry, Lils, but I'm not sure that I can believe that." said Violet. She was looking out the window, appearing to be lost deeply in thought. "They still trick first years, hit on all of us, and I'm pretty sure I still see them sneaking around the grounds every month or so as though they're up to something. There's just something about them that doesn't seem right."

"Oh, nonsense, Vi." added Emily. "You worry too much. I swear, sometimes I think that you act more like my mother than my mother does and that is definitely saying something." We all laughed at this, Emily's mother war notoriously controlling. "I think we should all just be happy for Lily. We all knew this was coming sooner or later."

I threw a pillow across the room as her and she caught it before it hit her. "I resent that. Why does everyone have to act like they know more about my life than I do? It doesn't seem fair to me." I said to them.

"That's just the way it is, Lil. You may have the book smarts, but when it comes to love, we're always right." replied Emily, jumping off of her bed with a sneaky look at me and throwing the pillow back. With that, we all started hitting each other with pillows and laughing.

We kept this up until we were all out of breath and finally crashed onto our beds, laughing even harder. We all laid there trying to catch our breath in silence, apart from the few giggles still escaping as we thought about random memories.

Finally it started getting late and all of the others went to bed. This left me to think about what had been driven from my mind for the past couple hours of girl time. I started to worry again about what could happen and if everything would turn out alright.

This is what I love about my friends. Even when I'm worrying about everything, they can make me forget the world and enjoy myself. I still can't help but think about the fact that tomorrow, the plan begins.

What if James doesn't believe this? What if he truly is over me and doesn't care that I'm dating Sirius? What if I'm stuck alone forever because I waited too long to realize I had a good thing? Ugh! All of this is really worrying me! Hopefully I'll be able to fall asleep and forget about everything except how much I really do love James.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! It makes me update faster! 


	5. Chapter 5: Discoveries

Author's note: Heck yes!! Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! It's all the property of the amazing J.K. Rowling!

* * *

James's Journal

I can't believe that Sirius would do this to me! He's a criminal as a friend. I wish they would lock him up in Azkaban and throw away the key for stabbing his best friend in the back!

Today he was gone when I woke up, so I just assumed he was off in a broom cupboard for some early morning snogging. For all I know, that might be exactly where he was, but if it was her that he was with, I swear that I will _kill_ him!

When he came walking into the great hall, de was definitely not alone. Walking with him was Lily—MY LILY—with her hand interlocked in his.

I wanted to scream. There is no other time I've felt more like punching a wall than at that exact moment. How could Sirius—my best mate, my BROTHER—do this to me?

I know SHE hates me, but this is the lowest thing anyone could possibly do. I feel like someone punched me in the gut or ripped out my heart and did a Mexican Hat dance on top of it.

The next time I saw the backstabber (as I will henceforth refer to my ex-best friend Sirius Black), he was still with my Lily, now draping his arm over her shoulder and they strolled carelessly along. They were on the grounds and so was I. It was a good thing I had Moony with me or I most likely would have walked up and hexed that stupid git into oblivion.

Moony, however, grabbed me by the arm, and with much struggling, drug me back into the building so that I was far away from them.

We made it back to the Heads common room and Moony forced me onto the couch to keep me from darting back through the portrait hole. (He had still been trying to restrain me from going back to them and doing something he kept telling me that I would regret.)

"Calm down, Prongs!" he nearly shouted at me, trying to restrain me from doing the only thing on my mind: murdering the backstabber.

"I can't, Moony! This is the lowest blow I've ever felt from a friend. It's not the fact that the girl I love is with someone else, but the fact that the guy is my best friend. How could they do this to me?"

"Think about it James." He told me in his calm voice. His easygoing temper can be so aggravating sometimes. "I'm sure that she's heard about you and Morgan. She's probably just doing this in order to try and make you jealous."

I sat there pondering this for a minute. Yes! She was trying to make me jealous!

Well, I was not going to take the bait. I would hold out. I would go talk to Padfoot and find out what the bloody hell is happening around here…on second thought…maybe I wouldn't talk to Padfoot. It would totally blow my cover if I murdered him.

* * *

Remus's Journal

My friends are so bloody daft! It is completely obvious what is happening around here. Lily is finally acknowledging that she likes—or maybe even loves—James. Even if I wasn't fully aware of the plan, I would still have figured this out.

Last night I walked into our dormitory and saw Sirius sitting on his bed with Lily. (This seems to me like a very good way for Sirius to cause James to blow his face off, but no matter.)

As I walked into the room, the two jumped apart, both looking frazzled by my entrance. This was incredibly odd.

"Um…hi Remus." said Lily awkwardly, with a tinge of nervousness in her slightly quivering voice.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked in an accusatory tone. "No offense, but there is no way that I can believe that the two of you are actually together. You have sunk low before, Pads, but you cannot convince me that you would actually sink this low." I told them.

Then, with a glare that I knew Sirius would never be able to escape from, I said to them, "Explain yourselves."

Lily looked from me to Sirius cautiously saying, "Go ahead and tell him if you want, Sirius. I, however, am going back to my room before James gets back from detention."

We both watched her leave the room gently closing the door after she slid lightly through its frame.

"Okay, Moony, I'll tell you exactly what's happening as long as you promise not to say anything until I'm done talking. Agreed?" said Sirius. I nodded, sure that a very interesting story was ahead of me. Then, Sirius began.

He told me about his conversation with Lily (smiling slightly at something about a mob boss). He also explained to me the indisputable fact that Lily was definitely in love with James, but thinks she's too late since James appears to have moved on.

The fact that Lily and Sirius are now pretending to date in order to make James jealous definitely took me by shock. This whole think is seriously messed up.

The worst fact, however, is that they have now recruited me to help with their plan. It is officially my job to keep James to keep from killing Sirius. I also have to tell Sirius where James is going to be so that he can be sure to be there with Lily.

I really wish Lily and James weren't such a complicated pair. If she wouldn't have waited so bloody long to admit that we were right and she is in love with him, we never would have to go through all of the drama of trying to get them together now.

That, however, would have been entirely too easy and the relationship between Lily and James is anything but easy, leaning more in the direction of being highly complex.

This morning, for example, I had to get James down to breakfast early, without him realizing that neither Sirius nor Lily were in our tower, so that he could see Lily and Sirius walk in together, acting like a couple.

Later, I had to drag James all the way back to the common room in order to keep him from blowing Sirius to pieces. Trust me on this one: James is not an easy person to move when he doesn't want to go somewhere and is even harder to keep there.

I think Sirius definitely got the easy job. He just has to be a traitor who took his best mate's girl; I have to keep him alive.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for reading PLEEEEASE REVIEW! It makes me all happy and then i feel like typing and post many chapters! I actually have the next two already written , but need to type them. Reviews motivate me!!!!! 

3 u all!


	6. Chapter 6: Panic

Author's Note: I hope everyone likes this. I up to chapter 9 written, but i think there are going to be 12. I'll try to have them all up soon. Read and Review!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing, Got it! This is All property of J.K. Rowling! End of story! Goodbye! The end!

* * *

Lily's Diary

I think the plan is working. I have been spending all of my time with Sirius. He sits with my friends at meals and we sit together in all of our classes. I even kiss him sometimes when I know James is looking.

The trouble is that every time I kiss Sirius, I get even more depressed. James usually doesn't even really seem to notice. I can't stand this!

Why is it that when I finally admit that I am in love with James, he has to go and move on and date another girl?

Today, Sirius and I were sitting in the heads common room together, as we spend a large amount of our time together. I was reading and he was attempting to do our Transfiguration essay which appeared to be giving him some trouble considering the fact that his eyebrows were almost meeting in the middle of his forehead.

We had been here for about a half an hour when we heard the portrait hole open. James came walking in, closely followed by Remus. The two appeared to be in the middle of a conversation.

I was feeling slightly guilty then because I'm pretty sure that James and Sirius haven't so much as spoken a word to each other since I started "dating" Sirius.

As they walked in, Sirius exchanged quick glances which seemed to say that is was time to put on the charade.

Sirius pushed me gently so that I was lying on the couch and started tickling me. I giggled wildly and he laughed his deep, barking laugh, smiling wildly at me.

"Stop it!" I protested, trying to get up, but still smiling like I was truly deeply infatuated with him.

"Make me." he growled at me playfully. Rather than trying to get up and away from him, I just laid myself so that my legs were on either side of him. Then, I moved my arms up around his neck, pulling myself up to his level.

His face looked stunned as I leaned in, kissing him gently at first, then getting more intense as we deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, rubbing the small of my back. I tightened my legs around him and gripped his hair with my fingers.

He flicked his tongue against mine, making me realize that his intentions weren't fully for the benefit of his friend. He appeared to have forgotten that this was all for show, wanting more than he should considering that my heart still belonged to his best friend.

He opened his mouth a little bit wider, making the kiss even deeper. His arms tightened around me, contouring to my every curve. For a moment, I forgot who I was kissing.

When I heard a low moan coming from his chest, however, this brought me back to reality. This was Sirius I was kissing and James was standing across the room from me, ready to blow Sirius to pieces for what we were doing.

Finally, I pulled away. He was smiling a crooked smile, breathing heavily with passion in his eyes. This whole thing was getting out of hand, but it was now apparently working.

James had stopped in his tracks. His jaw was tight and his hands were tightly clenched into fists. His whole body looked tense, as though he was about to blow off Sirius's head with the wand he held in his right hand.

Remus had a worried expression on his face as he glanced from Sirius's easygoing goofy grin to James's clenched jaw and ready wand. I had no idea what to expect; I really didn't want to be the reason Sirius Black got murdered by his best mate.

Remus finally grabbed James by the arm and practically dragged him up the stairs to their dormitory. I saw James struggling to get back to us as Remus used every bit of force he could muster up. I was relieved. I was almost positive that James was, and still is, completely pissed off at Sirius.

As horrible as it is, however, this made me indescribably happy. The plan was working! James was jealous! Now I only had to wait fir him to try something (preferably in the way of wooing me rather than murdering Sirius.)

Before that however, I had to deal with Sirius's reaction. He seemed to a little bit too into that kiss for my liking. I can't pretend to date someone if they're going to push my limits.

Once I was absolutely positive that James and Remus were gone, I stood up and situated myself in the armchair which was on the other side of the coffee table from Sirius.

By the look on his face, he could tell I was irritated. He looked frightened, like a puppy who knows they've just done something bad and are trying to be cute in order to make up for it.

Before I could even speak, he began. "Look, Lils, I'm really sorry. I got way too into that kill and I shouldn't have. I know that this is all for show and I'm trying to be good, but that doesn't mean that I can't try and enjoy myself at the same time." He gave me a goofy yet suggestive smile before he continued.

"Don't worry, Lily. I know you are because I can see it in your eyes, but it's completely unnecessary. James is still in love with you. I'm sure of it. I hear through the grapevine. Also known as Moony—or Remus—that's the reason Morgan dumped him. She said he was still hung up on some other girl."

Sirius stopped talking then and walked over to me, giving me a soothing, friendly hug. Then he turned, leaving me down here in the quiet, empty common room with nothing to distract me from my thoughts.

James is single again! Now the problem is that he thinks I'm dating his best friend and that I hate him.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope everyone liked it! If you did, please tell me about it in a review and motivate me to post a new chapter soon!! PLEEEEASE REVIEW!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Drunks

Author's Note: Sorry i haven't posted in a while. It's a long story, but basically i haven't relly been allowed on the computer. Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all the property of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Lily's Diary

Tonight was definitely unforgettable. I never thought that so much excitement could come from Gryffindor winning the Quidditch cup. It almost made me change my mind and start liking sports (almost being the operative phrase here.)

It wasn't the game that was exciting as much as the feud between our star seeker and our best beater. Throughout the entire game, James kept trying to knock Sirius off his broom or cause various kinds of bodily harm to his ex-best mate.

If you ask me, this is insane because as seeker and team captain, you'd think he would value one of his best players, at least enough to not try and kill him.

Sirius should be grateful that Remus is keeper and was there to counter James's attacks. Otherwise, Sirius would very likely have spent the entire night in the hospital wing having his bones mended. On second thought, that might have been better than what happened to him tonight.

The best part, however, was the party following the game in the Gryffindor common room after James finally caught the snitch. This pushed us ahead of the Slytherins and won us the Quidditch cup.

After the game was won, the Gryffindors stormed the field, quickly hoisting James into the air and cheering. I could feel his eyes on me as I ran to Sirius, hugging him tightly.

He pushed me back, grinning widely as he dipped me, kissing me deeply on the lips. As I pulled away, letting me get back to my feet. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see James's penetrating glare. He definitely saw that.

After we got chased from the field by Filch, Everybody headed slowly back to the common room. By the time I arrived with Sirius, there was a party going on. The party had started.

There were scarlet and gold banners everywhere proclaiming things like "Gryffindors Rock" and "Potter is our King". Everyone was carrying bottles of butter beer and I could see firewhiskey on a table along with large amounts of delicious looking food.

Everyone watched as Sirius and I made our way through the crowd to take a seat on the couch with Rose, Emily, and Violet. James was across the room with a large group of people, glaring at us as he gloated about the game.

As the night progressed, Sirius started drinking and getting more and more friendly towards me. I had to push him away multiple times as he tried to get a little _too _close. Eventually, it got to the point where I went to hide in a corner where I talked quietly to Remus who has the same outlook as I do on parties.

We heard a commotion coming form the center of the common room. A circle had formed in the center of where the crowd had been dancing. When we heard the voices, we started pushing our way into the center of the circle. James and Sirius were fighting!

As we finally made it to the center I could hear James shouting (and stumbling over a few words as he did so.) Apparently he had been drinking too. I knew the firewhiskey was a bad idea!

"What the hell were you thinking? I thought you were my best friend! You live at my house; you're like my brother—or at least you used to be!"

At this point James paused, reaching into his robes to pull out his wand. Sirius backed up, stumbling a little as he did so. His face was stricken with panic.

"I'm going to make you regret stealing my Lily you stupid traitor!" slurred James.

Before James could fire his hex, however, Remus and I disarmed him, along with Sirius for good measure. The problem is that this did us absolutely no good.

The moment James remembered what he was trying to do, he immediately closed the space between himself and Sirius, only stumbling slightly as he went and full on tackled his best mate. Sirius fell to the floor, lying there with panic now seeming to have made him try and find a way out of this.

His solution seemed to come easily when James, still crouched over top of Sirius, began repeatedly punching him in the face while calling him every name he seemed to think of…punctuating each word with a blow.

"You—Stupid—Arrogant—Toerag—Prat—Ass—Traitor—How—The—Bloody—Hell—Could…"

Finally, Sirius started talking, the words pouring out of him. "I didn't mean to do this! It was all Lily's idea!"

At the sound of my name, James stopped, seeming truly curious as to what Sirius had to say.

"She came to me one night after you started dating Morgan and stopped talking to her. She had realized that she was in love with you and wanted to make you jealous. She figured that if she pretended to date me, you would realize that you still wanted her and you two could finally get together."

"I knew you got mad when I talked about her, so I went along with the plan because I really want to see the two of you together."

This sucks! Why did I have to pick the one who's a confessional drunk to pretend to date in order to make the guy I love—a violent drunk—mad?

James looked taken aback by Sirius's words. With a dazed expression on his face, he got off of Sirius and left through the portrait hole, I assume heading to the heads dorm.

He's probably really mad. Of course, with the three bottles of firewhiskey I hear he consumed still in effect, I doubt this will be very clear to him when he wakes up in the morning.

Once Sirius had left as well and the rest of the Gryffindors had gone back to the celebration, Remus walked up to me and laid a soothing hand on my shoulder as I stood there, staring out the portrait hole nearly 10 minutes after James and Sirius had made their exits.

I looked up at him and he smiled a meek but encouraging smile at me. "Everything will be fine by tomorrow," he stated matter-of-factly before walking through the portrait hole as well.

I just stood there for a moment. _Everything will be fine by tomorrow_. I repeated this to myself over and over. I really hope Remus is right. Of course, on the bright side, I doubt things could get much worse.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading!! I really hope you enjoyed it!! I have up to chapter 11 written already, i just have to type and post them. Please review! It make me happy and causes me to write more!!


	8. Chapter 8: Hangovers

Author's Note: Yay! Two Chapters in one night! Read x Review

Disclaimer: Still not mine. All i can do is wish. : (

* * *

James's Journal

Bloody hell! My head is pounding so hard that I feel like it's about to fall off. I think I might have drunk a little too much firewhiskey last night.

I could kind of remember some kind of fight or something. Actually, I think I might have been part of it. I was trying to recall what had happened, but everything was a blur.

I was the first one awake in my dorm, so I went ahead and took a long, hot shower, hoping it would help to alleviate my hangover. It didn't help a bit. I still felt like crap as I wrapped the towel around my waits and walked back into out dormitory.

As I walked in, I saw Padfoot and Moony talking to one another. Pads looked horrible. Apparently he had drunk a little too much as well, but that didn't explain the bruises on his face which Moony was healing. If you ask me, it serves the dog right for being a bloody traitor.

When Sirius saw me, he immediately jumped up and positioned himself so that he was clearly protected by Moony who was now standing directly between Sirius and me.

I was confused. I know I've been totally pissed off at Sirius, but that doesn't mean he has to be afraid of me. It's not as though I've actually done any bodily harm to him.

"James, mate. Please don't hurt me again or at least not today. I'm still in so much pain from last night that I really don't wish to do it over again this morning. Please, mate, have mercy and wait until tomorrow to thoroughly beat me into a bloody pulp," said Sirius, his voice pleading with me.

I was completely confused. I had no idea what he was talking about. Why would he be worried about drinking again this morning and what does that have to do with me? I finally replied calmly, not allowing my confusion to be revealed by my voice. "Yeah. No problem mate."

Realizing that I was still wearing nothing but a towel, I headed over to my trunk to put on clothing before returning to the task of trying to figure out what the hell Sirius was talking about. I was definitely not up to the job of multitasking, trying to get dressed and think at the same time.

My answer came not from my thoughts, but from Sirius who still seemed completely terrified merely by my presence.

"Listen, mate. I'm really sorry about the whole Lily think. It was really wrong of me and I never should have agreed to help her like that, even if I was totally convinced that you were actually over her and that was the only way left to get the two of you together. What I'm trying to say is that I'm really sorry and I hope you'll forgive me."

Everything came back to me then. The fight, the game, and Sirius's shocking confession all forced their way back into my head, allowing me to fully remember the events of the previous night.

"Bloody hell!" I said as a thought about what I had just remembered. Unfortunately, this came out a little louder that I had intended, causing Remus and Sirius to both look at me as though I was a mad man or had grown two heads. Or maybe all of the above, but I can't exactly be sure.

"What kind of an answer is that?" said Sirius, his voice clearly showing his annoyance and confusion at my response.

"Oh, sorry," I said, feeling slightly embarrassed about talking to myself so loudly. "I was actually just talking to myself."

They really needed to stop with the funny looks. By this point, they were getting really old. Talking to yourself is completely normal!

"Can you please answer me already!" said Sirius impatiently. "I'm trying to figure out if I should leave for my safety or not and you're sitting over there taking your good old time and talking to yourself! That's bloody rude!"

Remus looked from Sirius's exasperated expression to my knowing grin and suddenly started laughing hysterically.

This completely threw me off. I was so confused. When did Sirius become so worried about me murdering him and why in Merlin's name was Remus laughing like this. I swear, my fellow Marauders can be so bloody confusing at times!

Once Moony started rolling on the floor, clutching his sides as he laughed, I walked over and sat next to Sirius who now looked equally puzzled by Remus acting so un-Remus-like. He was always calm, cool and collected.

I finally replied to Sirius with "You're forgiven, mate. I could never stay mad at you for long. You're the only brother I've ever really had. Well…Remus too, but he's not acting like himself right now, so I'm kind of scared of him at the moment."

"I wonder if it might be 'that time of the month,'" said Sirius, both of knowing that he meant the full moon from which Moony got his name and which caused his furry little problem.

"Of course not!" I replied. "That makes him cranky and tired. No offense, but this is definitely neither of those traits."

We both laughed at this. It was so great to have my best friend back. I had really missed talking to him.

We had a lot to catch up on, so we sat there and talked for a while. After a few more minutes of cackling on the floor, Remus finally gained control and explained that he just found the whole situation and our reactions hilarious.

Sirius told me about everything that had happened when he had been "dating" Lily and we talked about Peter, still stuck in the hospital wing with a nasty case of dragonpox.

Finally, we got to the topic of how to get Lily and me together. We decided that I should just talk to her as friends and see were it went from there.

I finally have my best friend back; now all I have to do is figure out a way to get the girl.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry guys, but i'm only doing 2 tonight. I might post again tommorrow if my boyfriend isn't here. PLEEEASE REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9: Patrols

Author's Note: Yes! Three chapters in the same week! I'm so on a roll! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I didn't do it!

* * *

Lily's Diary

Apparently James isn't mad at me, in fact he's acting as oddly kind. It's beginning to scare me, actually.

Most of the day went normal. Sirius and I had given up on our plan since James had found out about it. We did, however, end up sitting with the Marauders at all of our meals. They can be rather entertaining sometimes.

Most of our conversations were nothing special. They were just fun, trying to fill the time between classes.

Tonight, James and I finally have our turn to patrol the hallways as head boy and girl. I am actually mildly nervous about this because I will be completely alone with James in an empty hallway.

We have agreed to meet at half past nine in the common room so that we can leave together.

As the day has gone on, I keep finding myself counting the minutes. Logically, I shouldn't be this nervous. It's not as though I'm going on a date with him or something. We're just watching for rule breakers. This is not romantic in the least!

My problem is that I might do something stupid or misunderstand the meaning behind something he says and end up on a completely different page than he is. This is just so frustrating!

I want James! I want to be with him! I want to be able to kiss him and talk to him and call him mine. I want him to only flirt with me and tell me everything I want to hear.

The problem is that none of this is going to happen because he's probably actually completely over me and never wants to talk to me and just fought with Sirius because he felt like he needed to.

I'm sure I'm completely wrong about him still being in love with me. Nothing will happen tonight and I'm just getting all excited about absolutely nothing.

I doubt he's making this big of a deal out of this. I wish he were, though. I want him to feel the same way and want the exact same things as I want. I probably want way too much and none of it will ever happen because he's way too good for me.

Oh bullock! I'm going to be late! It's almost half past nine now. I have to go meet James and hope that everything works out okay.

James's Journal

I definitely just missed my chance (and completely embarrassed myself.)

Lily and I were doing rounds together as we're required to do as head boy and girl. We walked in silence for a while until one of us finally got up the nerve to talk.

"So…" I said to Lily. She stopped and looked at me seeming slightly nervous. "How have you been lately?"

Lame! That was so lame! Why couldn't I just make myself say what I really wanted to?

"Um…fine, I guess." She replied awkwardly before turning back around and starting to walk again.

"So have I." I offered. "I'm finally mates with Sirius again. I have been thinking a lot lately about why you would want to make me jealous if you hate me so much."

Hah! What are you going to say to that? I so win! Oh, wait…I don't need to win, just to get her to confess that she loves me.

"Well…I…" said Lily, looking flustered by my statement. "It's just that I…"

"You what?" I asked gently. She had stopped walking and was facing towards me now. I cautiously took a step closer to her.

Through her eyes, she looked scared. I longed to take the fear out of those beautiful emerald orbs.

She opened her mouth, as if to speak, and then closed it again as though she had changed her mind. She looked down at the floor and let her auburn hair fall into her face, covering her eyes from my view.

I couldn't resist. She looked so beautiful; I couldn't allow her hair to cover her face. I reached over and gently tucked her hair behind her ear without realizing what I was doing. It seemed like my hand had suddenly gotten a mind of its own.

I was alarmed. I hadn't intended to do that. I froze, my hand staying where it was, and watched her reaction.

Her beautiful, emerald eyes got big as she looked at me, alarm and uncertainty shining through. She leaned up a little bit and my heart did somersaults. This was what I was waiting for.

We both leaned in, waiting for our lips to meet in the middle. I closed me eyes, a mere centimeter from those soft, rosy lips I had dreamed about for years.

Before we could kiss, however, we heard footsteps coming form above us. We leapt apart just in time to see McGonagall walking down the stairs.

We started walking again, greeting her as we passed. She seemed oblivious as to what she had just interrupted. Why did she have to come at that exact moment? She should have waited like ten seconds longer. I wouldn't be freaking out if she had!

I wanted to scream or go back to that moment and follow through with it. Why hadn't I just kissed her? What if this was the only chance I got?

We finished our patrols in silence. When we got back to the common room, we said a stiff goodnight, both going to our separate dormitories.

I messed up tonight. This was my chance and I blew it. What if that's the only chance I ever get and I never make Lily mine?

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for reading! Sorry for torturing you with the idea then ripping it away form you! Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens. REMEMBER: REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY WHICH MAKES ME WRITE FASTER! Moral of this reminder: REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!


	10. Chapter 10: Tiny Towels

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since i've updated. I've been pretty busy. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Got that! NOTHING!

* * *

Lily's Journal

Wow! That is the only thing I can say! That's it!

All I have to say it that James needs to learn to close the door when he takes a shower. I mean, how difficult can that be?

Just because we each have separate bathrooms in our separate dormitories doesn't mean that we can leave the door hanging wide open and walk around with nothing on other than a tiny towel.

I had spent all night talking to my friends about what had happened when we were patrolling then thinking about it after that. Even after they were all sound asleep, my mind kept wandering to what would have happened if McGonagall hadn't walked in.

When I woke up, I heard someone moving around in the boys' dormitories. I figured I'd go see if it was James and try to talk to him about last night.

I walked into their dormitory and looked around, observing that Remus and Sirius were both still asleep. I scanned the room from the door then walked the rest of the way in to try and find James.

I went over and seated myself on his bed then looked toward the bathroom. He was there and the door was hanging wide open.

Apparently, he had just taken a shower because he was standing there dripping, wearing nothing except the small towel he had wrapped around his waist.

I sat there, frozen with the shock of the situation. I tried to look away, but I couldn't pry my eyes from him.

He has a firm, sculpted chest, great abs and legs, and strong broad shoulders. All of that Quidditch has definitely paid off.

He turned to leave the bathroom and caught sight of me sitting there staring at him. I finally got my mount to cooperate.

"I, um…I was just…" I finally managed to get out. I couldn't make up a full sentence; my eyes were distracted and my brain had gone all foggy. I'm sure that I looked like a total bumbling idiot.

"What are you doing here?" James asked, seeming rather embarrassed by his current state in the situation.

"I wanted to…I needed to…damn, I feel like and idiot," I said. I stood up and started to leave, feeling James's eyes on my back as I started to walk out.

"Wait!" He exclaimed, throwing on a pair of boxer shorts as he strode towards where I had wheeled back around to face him.

It was quite a view, standing barely a foot away from a sexy, half naked man I'm in love with.

He had run up to me and grabbed my arms to keep me from leaving. He was looking at me with those eyes that wouldn't allow me to look away. Even through the thick glasses he always wore, I could see his gorgeous hazel eyes baring into me, trying to force their way through the shield I always had up when he was around.

"I had actually wanted to talk to you about last night," he stated gently, his voice quivering slightly with the nerves he seemed to be trying to conceal through his coolness.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied coolly, looking down to avoid eye contact because I knew it would give away my shock at his statement.

I should have been brave and actually brought it up in the first place, but there was no way I could really think clearly while standing there with him being incredibly sexy.

Ugh, I'm so dumb. This would have been the perfect time for me to have pushed up to my tip-toes and take him by surprise, kissing him on the lips and leaving him stunned by what I had just done.

But, no, I just stood there, denying that I had wanted to kiss him too and looking as though I had no bloody idea what he was talking about. This probably wasn't the effect I had anyway. I probably just looked like I was totally daft and had a spot on my shoe which I had now been staring at for a minute and a half.

"You don't remember?" James asked, his voice sounding pained at the fact that I could so easily blow off our closeness.

I wanted nothing more than to kiss that look off of his face, but instead I shakily replied, "I…uh…no. I don't know what you're talking about. I don't recall and moment when we were about to kiss and then got interrupted by McGonagall."

This brought a wide, sexy grin across his face. My stupid mouth suddenly got a mind of its own. Why did it have to wait until then to talk? It should have talked back when he first walked out then shut its mouth.

Hmm…is that redundant, a mouth closing its mouth? Damn it! Focus, Lily focus!

"When did I say anything about us almost kissing or being interrupted?" James replied slyly, his voice getting deeper as the grin on his face grew wider.

"It's…well…I've got to get to my dormitory," I murmured, pulling away from where he still grasped me by my arms.

I turned and tried to make a dramatic exit by running gracefully through the door. This, however, didn't work due to the face that I managed to kick the side of his trunk as I left. This turned my run into more of a limp.

Damn it all! Why do I turn into such an idiot around him now? I used to hate him and always have a smart comeback to everything he said.

Now, I'm lucky if I can get a full sentence out, let alone say something smart that remotely makes sense. That boy drives me absolutely mad!

* * *

Author's note: Hope everyone enjoyed it! Remember: reviews make happy authors and happy authors update faster! REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11: Arguments

Author's Note: Yay! I finally finished typing this and updated! Thank you sooooo much to everyone who's reviewed! If it weren't for you guys, i probably wouldn't have had this chapter up until next weekend. Read and Review!

Discalimer: I can only wish it were mine...

James's Journal

Today was the best day of my life! I don't even care that I got detention because of it.

What started it all was McGonagall reassigning seats in Transfiguration.

"Okay class, we're going to change some seats today due to some problems…"—she shot a glance at the table where I sat with Sirius—"…with the current seating arrangements."

Sirius and I looked at each other then to the seat across from us where Moony sat next to Wormtail's empty chair. She was going to separate us! The Marauders can't be separated that easily!

McGonagall started calling out names, pairing us off. "Sirius and Violet…Remus and Rose…Peter and Severus…Lily and James…" My eyes got wide and I stopped listening to the names of the rest of the class. She is officially my favorite teacher ever!

Everyone moved to their seats as McGonagall went up front to begin the lecture. For once, I actually paid attention. I'm guessing this is probably due to the fact that Sirius was as far away from me as humanly possible, but no matter.

I looked to where Remus sat taking notes with Rose sitting next to him, allowing my attention to stray from the lecture for the first time and my mind to wander elsewhere. Everything was too quiet; the only sound I could hear was McGonagall talking.

I stared forward, tapping my quill on the table. Lily started glaring at where my hand was tapping before I finally looked up and saw the expression on her face which was definitely not happy.

About this time, I heard McGonagall tell us to get started on our assignment. This was going to be interesting, having Lily and I work together.

"Okay. Let's get started," said Lily in a demanding tone. She's obviously a major control freak.

"Um…what exactly are we doing?" I asked. "I was kind of not paying attention during that part of the lecture."

She sighed in exasperation. "Just pretend you're doing something. It's not as though you're actually going to do anything anyway. You never have any initiative…not even in real life."

Oh! She did not just say that. I have never seen her act this badly before. She must be PMS-ing or something.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" I replied, raising my voice slightly in irritation.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! It's not my fault you're too bloody slow to understand me!" She was full on screaming by now.

"I don't know what you're talking about! You're talking rubbish!" I yelled back, annoyed by her attitude.

"Well, I…" she started to yell back.

Before she could finish however, McGonagall came to us. "What are the two of you yelling about?" she yelled at us.

I personally fin it extremely ironic when teachers yell at you for yelling. They can be such hypocrites sometimes.

Lily put on her best innocent face (which drives me absolutely mad.) "We weren't yelling, Professor. We just had a disagreement about the assignment and…"

"Enough, Miss Evans! You and Mr. Potter can take your 'conversation' into the hallway and kindly stay out of my classroom for today!"

Damn it! That professor definitely has an attitude problem.

We both went into the hallway, Lily first with me following close behind her.

The second we rounded the corner heading in the direction of our dormitories, she turned towards me. If looks could kill, I would most definitely have dropped dead on the spot.

"I can't believe you!" she started again.

I really had absolutely no idea what she'd been talking about. I hadn't done anything to her (that I remember.) Why was she acting like the old Lily who hated me and didn't hesitate to tell me so?

"What are you talking about?" I screamed back, gripping her shoulders to make her face me as she yelled at me.

"You know what I'm talking about!" She repeated. The girl is bloody daft! Contrary to popular belief, I cannot read minds.

"I have no bloody idea what the hell you're talking about! Why don't you inform me what I've done to piss you off that I apparently already know about?" I snapped back.

"You're and idiot! You find out I like you after all of these years of practically stalking me and now you act as though you don't care about me!" she yelled. "I want you to stop telling me about how much you love me and show me, damnit!"

I was shocked. I figured she was mad at me simply for being alive. Who would have thought it was because she wanted me!

I looked to where my hands still gripped her shoulders and allowed them to slide down her arms to her waits, pulling her closer as I did so. I leaned in until my forehead rested against hers, taunting her with our closeness.

I moved even closer, pushing myself against her and causing her to move back until the wall behind her was pressed against her back.

I leaned down slowly, pressing my lips to hers as I kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around my neck, locking her fingers in my hair and causing me to crush myself against her and deepen the kiss, my tongue brushing against hers.

I heard her groan in annoyance as I pulled away, a naughty grin making its way across my face as I rested my head against hers and looked into those beautiful emerald green eyes.

She looked shocked and I could hear her breathing heavily in the wake of the kiss. I gripped her face in my hands, forcing her to look me directly in the eyes.

"Lily Rose Evans, there is not one day that I haven't thought about you. Ever since the day I first laid my eyes on you, I have wanted nothing more than to be with you. Lily, I love you."

She just stared at me, shocked by my words. The expression on her face was thoughtful, trying to comprehend what I had just said.

Before she could say anything else, I leaned down again, brushing my lips lightly over hers.

I heard someone clear their throat behind us. That was odd to me; wither Lily could throw her voice or someone was standing behind me.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans." Oh shit! That was definitely Professor McGonagall. We were so screwed.

I looked at the shocked expression which had made its way onto Lily's face and gave her an encouraging smile before I turned around to face our fate.

It was definitely not a happy face or a pretty picture. McGonagall looked as though steam was about to start pouring from her ears.

"What in the world are you two doing? You are Head Boy and Girl. You're supposed to be setting a good example."

McGonagall's lecture went on for what felt like an hour. The entire time, I stood there pretending to listen, but really thinking about Lily. This is probably a good thing because I would usually have added in little comments which would have only harmed us more and the last thing I want is for Lily to get mad at me.

I really wanted to ask her the one thing I hadn't gotten around to saying. I wanted to make Lily my girlfriend.

My mind kept going back to that kiss, the flame I felt when our lips met and the taste of her which still lingered on my lips.

The only thing I heard of the lecture was that we both have detention tomorrow night. I didn't even protest like I usually would because the different part about this detention is that I get to spend it with my Lily.

I wonder if she's thinking the same thing as I am…

* * *

Author's note: I really hope everyone enjoyed it! This is as far as i have written right now, so i have to come up with something before i can update. If you have any ideas, leave them in a review! Remember: I 3 REVIEWS! They inspire me and make me update much faster!! REVIEW!!


	12. Chapter 12: Detention

Author's note: Sorry it's been so long! I have had like no time lately because i have had to write two papers! Enjoy!

* * *

Lily's Diary

I have sunk to a level I never thought I would go to and am extremely happy because of it. Of course, if James can't get over this whole jealousy thing, I may be forced to murder him myself.

I had my detention today for what McGonagall caught James and I doing last night in the hallway. Wow that sounds dirty! Of course, it kind of was.

Anyway...I was walking out of charms and just happened to run into Sirius. I mean that literally. He wasn't paying attention, watching some girl in front of him walk and plowed right over me.

I'm sure that this looked quite awkward because I fell on my back and he tripped as well, falling directly on top of me. Sirius looked at me then burst out laughing in that deep, barking laugh of his and with a lopsided grin on his face. I couldn't help but crack up as well.

"Hmm." started Sirius. "It's a really good thing James isn't here or he would probably get really mad about this," he finished, winking at me as he did so.

Apparently James had walked out just in time to hear that. He immediately started jumping to conclusions.

I can sort of understand this. If I had walked out of class and seen him lying on top of some girl and heard him say that, I would have been a tad bit pissed of as well. I, of course, would not have been so mean about it and made a bloody bastard out of myself that way that James did.

"Sirius Black, what the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Sirius rolled over and sat up to look at James, clearing my line of vision so that I could see him as well. I could see the anger on his face, but more than that, I could see jealousy. Jealousy was plastered across every inch of his body.

"I thought you were done being a traitor," He spat at Sirius. Then to me he said, "You really need to make up your bloody mind or I WILL find a way to get over you!" At that, he turned and walked away, stomping his feet as he walked around the corner and out of our sight.

Our detention that night started at half- past seven. This is basically directly after dinner. I spent most of the day worrying about having to spend this time with James, the reason for my worries mainly being that I figured that he probably thought of me as a tease and/or a whore.

As we normally do when working on something together, James and I me ton our common room and walked to McGonagall's office together.

It was a quiet walk. I kept glancing over at James's hard, cold expression. He wasn't letting any emotion show, but had an aura of anger.

McGonagall informed us of our punishment. We were to polish all of the trophies and awards in the trophy case without using magic. This was nothing to me, but James thought it sounded like torture. It's completely obvious that he didn't grow up in a muggle family.

Once our wands were taken away and we were left to our work, we began to work through the awkward silence. James apparently still had a foul temper towards me.

We polished for what seemed like and hour in silence. I was polishing the lower trophies because I wasn't particularly fond of heights while James stood at the top of the ladder, cleaning the trophies and awards at the top of the case.

Being mildly clumsy, I managed to bump into James's ladder. Let me just say that 1.) ladders are definitely not the most stable structures and 2.) because of my first statement, setting a large bucket full of polish-filled water on said ladder is probably not the safest way to go.

Yes, you might have figured out what happened by now, but I'm going to state it again anyway. The bucket tipped over, pouring dirty water on me then falling to the floor next to me.

The look on my face had to have been completely priceless because I was completely shocked. I would bet any amount of money that I looked something like a wet dog after this incident.

I looked up at James, trying to gage his reaction to my current situation. He was smirking at me; he looked as though he was battling the urge to laugh or that to stay mad at me.

The urge to laugh won our because he suddenly burst out into laughter, climbing down that ladder as he did so in order to keep himself from falling off. He was doubled over, rolling on the floor as he laughed this out.

"I'm glad you're getting so much entertainment out of this," I finally stated, sowing my irritation through my voice.

He stood up, trying to gain composure. He walked over to the pile of rags and threw me a towel, flashing me one of his sideways smiles as he did so.

I turned away, using the towel he had given me to dry myself off a little bit. Next thing I knew, I could feel someone standing abnormally close to me with their eyes bearing into my back.

I turned back around to find James standing there with a careful expression on his face. He looked like he was calculation, although I could not for the life of me fathom why at the time.

I put my defenses back up. "What? You're talking to me now? I thought I'd pissed you off and you weren't talking to me anymore."

"I wasn't, but I'd been thinking about it and I just..." he replied, staring at the floor as he did so. It is so unusual to see him acting all shy like this.

"I think that maybe I should have listened to you before jumping to conclusions. It's just that I...seeing you and Sirius...I thought that maybe you had...that maybe you fancied him after pretending to date him."

"James, that's ridiculous." I said, my voice echoing with relief. "You know that the only reason I dated Sirius in the first place is because I love you."

The second those final three words came out of my mouth, I froze in shock, looking at James to see if he had noticed. Judging by the wide grin that had spread across his face, he had definitely heard every word I had said, especially the last three.

He quickly closed the distance between us, wrapping his arms around my waist and hocking his eyes with mine s he said, "I love you too, Lily."

He leaned down and kissed me with so mush passion that is took my breath away.

Finally, we pulled apart, both panting. In a sexy, breathless voice he asked, "Lily Evans, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled at him, only pausing a moment before I replied, "Of course I will!"

Then I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, pushed myself up onto my tip toes and kissed him again.

Author's note: I really hope everyone liked this! Please review. I'm trying to decide if i should edn it here or keep going. If i continue, i'm going to include things about

1.) Sirius falling for a shy girl

2.) the marauders' midnight animagus escapades

PLEEEASE REVIEW AND GIVE OPINIONS!!


End file.
